Jerri Butcher
She is the mother of Sarah Butcher and Sam Butcher. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley and grew up their, Jerri wanted to succeed in sports and while dabbling in football for a time before coming into her own as a tennis player. However as a tennis player she was demanding to say in the least. Her career ended and she got married to Mr Butcher and had Sarah and Sam. After Sam's birth however, Mr Butcher left the family with none of them knowing where he went to. With this she then focused on her children to do well in sport. While Sam shows promise in football but wants to be a vet, Jerri mainly focuses on Sarah to be an amazing tennis player which is something she is fixated with her succeeding like she had done. Erin Chambers became Sarah's coach but due to Jerri always wanting to interfere with her training believing that she knew the best she would often fire Erin, but Sarah would hire her back and Erin's coming and going was rather frequent and depending on her controlling mother's mood. Also Sarah had a relationship with Nick Daco which she thought would lead to marriage, however Nick left Sarah and his faith he once claimed for fame leaving Sarah heartbroken. Jerri was broken up about it to as it was a reminder of her own husband leaving the family. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She, Sarah and Sam are listed among those who are citizens of Grasmere Valley. Volume 3 Jerri Butcher ends up leaving Grasmere Valley after an argument with Sarah over her tennis management with and Erin Chambers who was also coaching Sarah. Volume 23 Sarah's ex-boyfriend, Nick Daco who used to date her before he became a big star and rejected his faith, the town and her, returns to Grasmere Valley after his plane stops working and they are forced to be stranded in the town that he hated while waiting for it to be repaired. Nick had appeared at Candice Priggot's party where Sarah, Jerri and Sam had been in and were stunned to see Nick. They talk about all the hurt he had caused with Sam and Jerri leading such a talk when he turns out to be behind them. This encounter doesn't go well with Sam Butcher and Jerri Butcher both cannot stand Nick and makes sure they give a piece of their mind to him. Nick wants to try and prove to them he has made it due to him being a big pop star. But all the three remember is how he left the faith and broke Sarah heart and was now sleeping with everyone and taking drugs. Sam in particular goes after Nick as to how much hurt he had done to Sarah as he had to pick up the pieces with his sister. Sam and Jerri are among those watching Sarah in an adaption of Melvin Humes play The Butterfly Nick Daco is there. The two angered that he is there and not wanting for Sarah to see him decide to sit on top of him to try and hide him but he cries out to Sarah much to their horror. He ends up revealing to the audience by interrupting the play that he is a Christian. Everyone initially dismisses this but he explains what happened to him and asks Sarah for forgiveness. She forgives him followed by Sam rushing up to hug him and then Jerri reluctantly before the whole crowd go up and hug showing they have forgiven him. She is among those in the town who are around when Vena Carron Farreau is exposed to be a two time murderer and is among those who end up pile up on Terri Magnus who knew her client was a killer all along. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #23 Wimbledon #23 Tale of Sarah Butcher Gregory Salt who has just won his next round to Wimbledon is still gloating about this fact despite it being dark. Sarah is in sad mood as are her brother Sam Butcher and mother Jerri Butcher as she managed to be knocked out. Feeling over confident, Gregory challenges Sarah to a game and manages to lose. So humiliated by the loss he quit the tournament altogether. Jerri ends up taking over from the narrator at the end much to his great annoyance #24,#29, #33-34 When the Frost Settles #24 Tale of Ariel Waters Jerri wants again is taking over from the narrator as she concludes the comic as she describes much to the annoyance great annoyance what Ariel Waters is doing. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #36 Tale of Scotty Damon Jerri is seen picking up Sam and Sarah from school. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Jerri is seen celebrating the 50th issue by dancing on the sofa to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off. #88 Queenie Did it #88 Tale of Queen Elizabeth Jerri is among those waiting to hear if Queen Elizabeth has managed to beat Queen Victoria's record as monarch hoping that she has done it. When she has Jerri is among everyone who is partying about the great news! #96-100 What Christmas Means #99 Tale of Della Richards When the narrator is placed in prison by Della Richards, when Christmas is banned and the narrator admits to liking a Christmas song, Jerri who always loved to narrate finally gets the chance to narrate as she gives the ending as to what could happen in the next issue. #100 Tale of 100 Jerri begins to act as narrator before the original narrator returns after being freed from prison as the ban on Christmas had been overturned. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins She is among those listed to take part of the Marathon.